My One and Only (rewright)
by john armtrong
Summary: Tonight's the night. he's going to ask her to be his. k plus for safety. birthday bash universe.


"Hey everyone, so after I wrote my soul mate I realized I rushed this story out so I deleted it and started from scratch, I hope you enjoy this new version. Ps I don't own the PPG or any of the songs I mention.

Boomer was nervous. Tonight he would ask bubbles to be his girlfriend. Sure he had kissed her at there tenth birthday but they had never made it official. That would change tonight.

"so what are you supposed to be" brick asked. Boomer had asked bubbles to go with him to a Halloween party and he had been working on costumes all day. "I'm a puppy, I thought bubbles would like it" boomer answered. "dude I thought you were gonna be a zombie, you even had the make up down" brick asked sitting on boomers bed.

"I was, but I remembered she's scared of zombies" boomer said sliding in to the rest of the costume. "ya I still have hearing damage from our last attempt at getting her to watch night of the living dead(the original)" brick said rubbing his ear. "oh no, I'm not letting you go dressed like that" the boys look up to see butch. He was already dressed as the Ronin from "yojimbo".

"honestly, at this point I don't even want to go" boomer says wiping off the face paint. "bubbles just see's me as a friend, she'd never wanna date somebody like me anyway". Brick is about to say something when Butch stops him. "what are you worried about, she already likes you" butch says but boomer says "ya, but I know she likes that new kid, so why even try".

Butch yanks boomer to his feet and asks him "what's bubbles favorite color". Boomer gives him a weird look and replies "baby blue you know..". butch doesn't let him finish when he asks again "what's her favorite thing to do". "drawing" boomer replies. "and doesn't she always have that stupid octopus toy with her, sir octamus or what ever his name is" butch asks. "yes and its not stupid and his name is octi" boomer replied.

butch smirks "let's see, you know her favorite color, what she loves to do and you can even remember her stuffed animals name, ill bet you that chad (the new kid) can't tell you one thing about her that doesn't involve her cup size". Boomer looked down at his feet and brick broke in " listen you may not realize this but you are perfect for her, your kind, funny, and good natured, the only thing you've got to lose this "I'm not good enough" attitude". Butch nods "ya, its not fitting of a rowdyruff boy and we do still have a reputation to uphold you know". The three laugh and butch smiles "now about that costume".

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before" boomer says as he ties the black head band around his head finishing off his "Johnny" costume. "spot on bro" brick says dressed as doc holiday(from tombstone). "so were are we picking bubbles up" butch asks as someone knocks at the door. "trick-or-treat you guys" bubbles says, she's dressed as a zombie. "wait I thought you were scared of zombies" boomer says confused. "I told you that buttercup made me marathon night of the living dead until I was over my fear, and why are you dressed like Johnny, you know I don't like him, he's mean" bubbles said. "oh yeah, I forgot" boomer said as butch and brick both face palmed.

"so what did you tell your sisters you were doing tonight" boomer now redressed as a zombie, asked as they headed to the party. "I told them I was going to Mitch's party with a friend" said smiling. "I'm guessing you didn't tell them the friend was boomer" asked brick with a smirk. "oh shoot, I knew I forgot to tell them something" bubbles said with a sly grin. "smart, pretty and mischievous, no wonder were friends" butch said causing the group to laugh.

"hey bubs" Mitch said opening the door to his house. "hey Mitch, nice costume" bubble says with a light chuckle. "why are you…dude I thought you we talked about this" brick said as he looked at Mitch dressed as brick. "what, I thought you'd be honored" Mitch said mockingly. "oh come on brick, you know he's just dressed like you to get princess's attention" butch says with a smirk. "and your point is" Mitch says with a shrug causing the blues and butch to laugh and brick to shake his head as the group headed inside.

"hey bubs, can I ask you something" boomer says nervously as the two sipped on some hot apple cider. "sure boomer what is it" bubbles says smiling. Boomer is just about to answer when chad walks in. "hang on just a minute boomer" bubbles says setting her drink down then walks over to chad. "hey hoty" chad said pulling bubbles into a kiss. Boomer looked away and walked off into the kitchen.

"hey boomer, nice zombie get up" princess said. After her father cut princess off from her unlimited bank account, princess's popularity disappeared, once she entered middle school no one wanted to hang out with her. Then one day bubbles saw princess crying (because her old "friends" had picked on her and called her ugly) she came over and started eating lunch and hanging out with princess, soon becoming her best (and only) friend. Then after the boys started going to the same school, princess invited them over to her and bubbles table one day (at bubbles behest) and soon the five became really close friends.

"hey princess, nice black widow costume" boomer said. "thanks, I asked daddy and he gave me a little money for the materials" princess said with a smile then she noticed boomer was sulking. "why is my favorite blue ruff looking so down" princess said with a smile. " I like….no I love bubbles but I think she's in love with chad" boomer said with a sigh. "you should tell her how you feel" princess says as she grabs tow ciders. "what if she says no" boomer says. Princess smirks "you'll never know if you don't try"

As boomer walked out he ran right in to bubbles. "oh bubbles are you alright" boomer said with concern as he helped her up. "ya I'm fine, but why did you walk off" bubbles asked. "oh I thought you and chad were a couple" boomer said. "oh the kiss, well I hoped it wasn't true but chad had got it in his head that we were dating so I tried to let him down easy…" bubbles started. "wait, what do you mean tried" boomer said with a raised eye brow.

Bubbles blushed "well, he got a little frisky and I kneed him between the legs". At that moment they heard a girlish scream and both ran into the living room. The blues saw butch and brick (who had seen everything that transpired),throwing chad around by his leg like a rag doll. They looked down concerned of what she'd say, she just smiled and said "come on boomer lets go for a walk" boomer smiled as the two grabbed there coats. Just as they were closing the door they heard butch shout "brick go long".

"so what did you want to ask me" bubbles asked as the two walked down the block. "you'll never know till you try" those words repeated in boomers head. "bubbles" he wrapped her hands in his " I was wondering if you'd be my…my….girlfriend". boomer waited to see her response expecting rejection. In stead he got an ear piercing scream and bubbles jumping into his arms planting a kiss on his cheek "id thought you'd never ask of course I'll be you girlfriend". The two smiled, laughed and spun around in pure bliss.

"hey guys who one your game" boomer asked as the two came back inside the party. "I was winning but the ball escaped my grasp and got away" brick said with a pout. "aw you know I was gonna…." Butch started when he noticed boomer and bubbles holding hands. "well its about time you told her" butch said with a laugh as the two blues turned crimson.

As "blue moon" by Frank Sinatra played various couples moved across the floor. Princess and Mitch twirled and laughed. Brick and butch took turns dancing with the single girls at the party. And of course the blues swayed back and forth.

"You know this is the best day of my life, wanna know why" boomer said with a smile. Bubbles blushed "why". Boomer's cheeks grow red as he smiles "because I've got my one and only in my arms, and I'll never let her go". The two look deep into each others eyes and then they lean in and share the first of many tender kisses.

And there you have it. I must say a lot better then my first attempt. Hope you enjoy, I will be doing a Christmas story in this universe and also be continuing my other stories once work slows down. Hope you enjoyed and if you haven't already check out my other stuff. And please review I enjoy reading your comments and (kind) criticisms, they help me be a better righter. Have a blessed day and a happy Halloween. (watch out for scary clowns).


End file.
